<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot and Cold by EerieBarbarian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865100">Hot and Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian'>EerieBarbarian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Consent, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, Temperature Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville doesn't know how to say no until things progress with Harry. How will Harry take it when he asks him to stop? </p><p> </p><p>There's no actual sex or smut although there is a decent makeout session.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 - Beatabitch Girls</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot and Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own these characters, I merely created the situation. </p><p> </p><p>Again, I haven't bothered to proofread this. Sorry for any typos. I'll get to it eventually. Maybe. Probably not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neville sucked in a breath, his heart beat rapidly in his chest. He had never even kissed a bloke. Heck, he had barely kissed any girls. He should have said no when Seamus pulled out the bottle of fire whiskey. But he had been so stressed and he thought maybe a shot or two would help him relax. He should have said no when Seamus suggested a game of never have I ever. But he had been curious to see if he was the only virgin left in his dorm. He should have said no when his head started to get fuzzy and his shoulders relaxed, but he was having a good time. Now he had Harry in his lap giving him a lap dance after Dean decided truth or dare was a good idea and he didn’t particularly want to say no anymore. </p><p>His fingers curled around Harry’s hips as he rolled his body in a way Neville didn’t think should be entirely legal. A muffled groan drew his attention to the side. Dean lifted Seamus from the floor and tossed him onto his bed. They both disappeared behind the curtains a moment later. Ron had apparently left at some point. His bed was empty and he was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>“Am I such a bad dancer that you have to look elsewhere for entertainment?” Harry said, pulling his face so that they were looking into each other’s eyes. </p><p>“Erm… Uh… What?” Neville stammered. He saw that Harry was grinning and relaxed a bit. “I’m sorry. It’s just that I don’t really know what to do.”</p><p>“That’s alright, Nev,” Harry chuckled. “I’ll take care of you, if you like.” He leaned forward slowly, giving Neville time to move his face if he wanted. When he didn’t move, Harry pressed their lips together. He was tentative at first. Taking his time to explore Neville’s lips. He started to unbutton Neville’s shirt, his fingers stroking across smooth skin as it was revealed one button at a time. Harry muttered something to himself. When his lips met Neville’s again, they were cold like ice. </p><p>“I didn’t know you could cast wandless,” was all Neville could think to mutter as Harry’s icy lips traveled across his jaw and down his neck. </p><p>Harry pulled away slightly and grinned. “I can do lots of things that people don’t know about,” he chuckled. </p><p>“Like what?” </p><p>“Do you really want to know?” he asked, his brow arching in a way that made him look mischievous. </p><p>Neville could only nod in response. Strong hands caressed his chest before pushing him until he was laying down. Harry muttered something else and then pressed his lips back to Neville’s skin. They were hot now. Almost to the point of being unbearable, but not quite. “How are you doing that?” Neville groaned as heated lips ghosted across his nipples. Harry chuckled and did it again, only this time his lips were icy. </p><p>He teased Neville without mercy, his lips searing and freezing down his exposed chest. Neville groaned and buried his fingers into Harry’s hair. Harry’s hands slid lower dipping into the waistband of his trousers. As he started to undo Neville’s belt, he panicked a bit. “Wait, wait, wait,” he gasped, pulling Harry’s hair a bit as he tried to free his hands from the unruly locks. “I… I just can’t,” he mumbled, his face turning a bright red as he looked away from Harry.</p><p>Harry slid off of his lap and stood above him. “Hey,” he spoke quietly. “Hey, Nev. Look at me.” When Neville looked up, a hand was held out to him. He took it and let Harry pull him up. “It’s alright if you’re not ready for…” Harry trailed his hand in the air as he tried to think about what to say. “For any of that. It’s alright. We’re still mates, yea?”</p><p>Neville nodded his head and smiled a little. “It’s just that I’ve never… You know.”</p><p>Harry shrugged and stretched his arms over his head. “Yea, it’s fine. Don’t worry. You want to go for a walk?”</p><p>“Yea. I’d like that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>